


Akashi Seduces a Toaster

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author : Carrotcarrotcarrot3, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, M/M, Translation, tout est dans le titre, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir lu cette histoire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Pour prouver quelque chose à Kuroko, Akashi séduit un grille-pain.





	Akashi Seduces a Toaster

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Akashi Seduces a Toaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489562) by Carrotcarrotcarrot3. 



« Combien de rendez-vous as-tu eu avec lui maintenant ? » Demanda Akashi, attrapant une autre fraise dans la panière à fruits posée sur la table basse.

« Beaucoup. » Répondit Kuroko, tournant son cube de pastèque à la recherche de pépins.

« Et vous n'avez toujours pas- »

« Non. » L'interrompit Kuroko en jetant le fruit dans sa bouche.

« Tu n'es pas très doué pour séduire, pas vrai ? » Taquina Akashi.

« Oh s'il te plaît, tu ne pourrais pas exciter un grille-pain. » Marmonna Kuroko dans son prochain cube de pastèque.

Akashi eut un rictus. « Je pourrais bien évidemment exciter un grille-pain, ne sois pas stupide. »

Après quelques fruits de plus et quelques remarques provocatrices, Akashi mena le chemin vers la cuisine. Il posa le grille-pain sur le comptoir et se pencha dessus.

« Hey, bébé. » Roucoula-t-il, attrapant le câble électrique. « Je pense sentir des _étincelles_ entre nous. »

Kuroko étouffa un rire de l'autre côté du comptoir pendant qu'Akashi branchait la prise au mur.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu avais une personnalité électrique ? » Akashi caressa le grille-pain avant d'y mettre du pain dedans, puis regarda Kuroko. « Je commence juste à les _préparer_. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi inconfortable et essayant de retenir son rire, Kuroko aurait certainement dit quelque chose comme quoi il ne devrait pas préparer les tranches avant qu'elles ne soient sorties.

« Désolé si ma technique de séduction est un peu _dure_. » Souffla Akashi. « Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois que j'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. »

Il était sur le point de faire un autre jeu de mots horrible lorsque les tranches de pain sautèrent.

« Voilà comment on fait, Tetsuya. » Déclara Akashi en beurrant ses tranches, triomphant.

« Tu avais l'air de forcer un peu tes blagues à la fin, Sei. » Critiqua Kuroko en se reprenant.

« Oui, mais j'ai prouvé mon point et toi et Kagami n'avez toujours pas- »

« Mange tes tranches. » Interrompit Kuroko en se retournant vers les cubes de pastèque dans la panière à fruits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
